The present invention relates to an subsurface target identification radar and designed to detect an underground object from the ground surface.
Various conventional methods of searching for an object laid under the ground have been proposed. These methods are basically designed to search for an underground object by radiating a pulse such as an electromagnetic wave or an ultrasonic wave into the ground and detecting the reflected wave from the underground object.
In such conventional methods, however, since the polarization direction of an electromagnetic wave radiated from an antenna is fixed, if the laying direction of an underground object is different from the polarization direction, the reflected wave is weak. In some cases, the reflected wave cannot be detected.